


Until Then

by skim_milk



Series: random little Miraculous fics [11]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men, palentine's day, yellow roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk
Summary: As a little girl, she hadn’t been able to differentiate between the love one could feel for their parents, with what they would feel for a friend, or even what one would feel for a significant other. As she got older she slowly learnt to tell the difference between the two, but that didn’t mean that, to her, Valentine’s stopped being a day where you were meant to surround yourself with the people you loved — and whether that was platonic or romantic Marinette didn’t care.“Look, Valentine’s Day is about love, right? But love doesn’t always have to be romantic. You can love your friends, and well like, you’re my best friend, so I love you a lot. PLATONICALLY OF COURSE! But also, yeah. You’re my best friend, and if you wanted to spend the day with me then I’d really appreciate it?”
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: random little Miraculous fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767442
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Until Then

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Valentine's Day fic that no one asked for but y'all got anyway. 
> 
> Also, I wrote and edited this in the space of maybe 3 and a half hours at like 2 in the morning so if something is wrong please forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy x

Marinette’s Valentine’s Day tradition had been the same for so many years, so why was it only now that all her friends were blowing her off? 

Ever since she was 6-years-old Marinette had held her annual Valentine’s Day sleepover. All of her friends would come — even if they weren’t all allowed to stay the night if there was school was the next day. Movies, good food, and good company.

Marinette had always associated Valentine’s Day with showing affection to the people around you that you love. As a little girl, she hadn’t been able to differentiate between the love one could feel for their parents, with what they would feel for a friend, or even what one would feel for a significant other. As she got older she slowly learnt to tell the difference between the two, but that didn’t mean that, to her, Valentine’s stopped being a day where you were meant to surround yourself with the people you loved — and whether that was platonic or romantic Marinette didn’t care. 

Unfortunately, not all of her friends had the same sentiments to the day as she did. 

“Sorry ‘Nette, I have to babysit my sisters and Nino said he’d come and chill with me.”

“Marinette, I know I normally come to your party, but Juleka finally asked me out! Can you believe that! After all these years! But I do hope you have a good night!”

“Sorry Mari, Kim and I already made plans to go and race around Paris.”

“Oh Marinette, Ivan has planned the most perfect date! At least that’s what he tells me…”

“Sorry—”

“I have plans with—”

“I totally would but—”

Even Chloe had a date — or so she claimed, Marinette didn’t know who with.

“Sorry, Dudette. But you should totally ask Adrien!”

Marinette, despite her inability to talk to the boy a majority of the time, did ask Adrien. 

“Marinette, I’d totally love to, but… my dad won’t-”

“It’s fine Adrien. Maybe we could stream a movie together online?”

“I don’t think I’ll be able to, he’s been tough on my sleep schedule lately — he cuts off the internet at like 7:00 on school nights…”

“Oh damn, that sucks.”

“Yeah, otherwise I totally would. But I hope you have a good day, Marinette. You deserve it.”

“So do you Adrien.”

“That means a lot from you Marinette. You’re one of the few people I consider my friends.”

Marinette was back to square one, left with nothing to do on Valentine’s day — maybe she could go out as Ladybug. But then everyone would know that Ladybug was all alone on February 14th. 

It wasn’t until the end of their late-night patrol, as she and Chat lay on a beam of the Eiffel Tower, high up above Paris stargazing, the night before Valentine’s Day that Marinette realised that she hadn’t explored every possible path.

“Chat? Do you have any plans for tomorrow?”

“For Valentine’s Day? Why? Are you asking me out, M’lady?”

“No, well, just, I don’t know. Just answer the question.”

A sigh. “No. This cat right here is lonely.”

“Yeah. Me too.”

They watched the sky for a while before Chat decided it was time to go home.

“Wait, look, I know this is kind of last minute, but I normally do this thing with my friends, and we’ll basically they’ve all bailed on me — but you’re not my second choice!”

He laughed. “You’re really selling this.”

“Look, Valentine’s Day is about love, right? But love doesn’t always have to be romantic. You can love your friends, and well like, you’re my best friend, so I love you a lot. PLATONICALLY OF COURSE! But also, yeah. You’re my best friend, and if you wanted to spend the day with me then I’d really appreciate it?”

“I didn’t… yes. Of course. Ladybug, I would love to spend time with a friend.”

“Well then. It’s sorted. Don’t worry about anything. I’ll meet you here? Tomorrow night? Say 8:30?”

“That sounds like a plan, M’lady. I look forward to our meeting.”

“See ya then, Kitty Cat.”

The next day Marinette put together a picnic carefully, so as not to raise her parents’ suspicion. Then, at 7:30 after telling her parents she was going to bed early, she transformed took the picnic basket and the various other items she had to the rooftop that Chat Noir had once confessed his feelings for her on. 

At 8:15 she finished setting up and made her way to the Eiffel Tower, only to find Chat there — early — with a bouquet of yellow roses.

“Happy  _ Pal _ entine’s Day.”

“Chat. I said don’t bring anything.”

“I didn’t want to turn up empty-handed. Plus they’re yellow, meaning friendship.”

“Chat — thank you.”

“Wow, you’re thanking me instead of arguing? This is new.”

“Don’t get used to it, Kitty. Now hurry up.”

The rooftop had been decorated with fairy lights that twinkled against the dark backdrop. She had set up a white sheet and a movie projector. She had also brought a pile of pillows and lots of blankets. The picnic basket was overflowing with food and drink — all filled with sugar of course. And Chat was not crying — the wind was just making his eyes water was all.

“Happy  _ Pal _ entine’s Day, Chaton.”

“Hey, you used my joke.”

“Um, no I didn’t? It was my joke.”

“No! You copied me!”

“No, pretty sure I didn’t.”

“Yes, you did.”

“Are you sure? Maybe you copied me? I am a trendsetter.”

“No! I used it first you… you… copy-Chat!”

“Are you sure you’re not the copy-Chat, Chat?”

He shook his head. So much for not arguing — at least he knew she was just joking and being playful. 

“Ladybug, thank you. For everything.”

“Chat, you’re my best friend. I’d do anything for you.”

They ended up watching multiple Disney movies, making commentary on the Princesses’ dresses in between mouthfuls of pastries and chips and soft drink. They continued until the sun began to rise on the horizon. 

“I didn’t realise how late it was!”

“Technically, its early, Bug.”

“Not funny Chat! I have school!”

“It’s okay, so do I. I’ll help you clean up.”

Now that they had eaten all the food, everything packed away a lot easier. It just left Marinette with the basket, a sack full of pillows, and the flowers from Chat.

“They’re really pretty.”

“Thank you. They were from my mother’s garden.”

“Chat did you ruin her garden?”

“Of course not. She raised me better.”

“Still Chat, what if she gets mad at you?”

“Well, then she’d have to actually come back first.”

“Come back? What do you — oh… Chat—”

“It’s okay. It isn’t your fault.”

“Still—”

“They were her favourite. She loved them. I wish she could see the rose garden now.”

“Oh, Chat…”

“I’ve kept it beautiful while she’s been gone. So that when she comes back at least something will be the same.”

“Well, I think that these are really pretty, Chat. Your mother has great taste — yellow roses are one of my favourites too.”

“You know, she once told me that in my life there would be a woman who loved yellow roses, and I would love her more than life itself — I just always thought she meant herself. But maybe not.”

“Chat—”

“Ladybug, you’re my best friend, I love you, and I always will. No matter how you feel in return — platonic or romantic, I don’t care. Ladybug, I love you. So much. So so much.”

“Chat, I love you too. You’re the best superhero best friend a girl could ask for. And I look forward to the day we defeat Hawkmoth, to the day when we can uncomplicate so many things.”

“I look forward to it as well, M’lady.”

“But until then, Chaton.”

She reached up and placed a kiss on his cheek. It held so many unspoken emotions.

“Until then.”

“See ya later Chaton, have fun at school.”

“You too, Bug.”

And so, Marinette’s newest Valentine’s Day tradition was born —  _ Pal _ entine’s Day. At least until the day they defeated Hawkmoth. Until then.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this fic to forget my own non-existant love life. And also because I don't know why everyone automatically thinks of Valentine's Day as romantic...
> 
> Anyways, hope yall liked this. Don't forget to check out the [MLB Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) It's a wonderful place to meet and talk to fellow fans, and I look forward to seeing you there! (and if you didn't like the fic, join the discord and come yell at me.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, you funky bunch of humans xxx


End file.
